Orange Juice Bomb
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: In a matter of moments the life you once knew will never be the same. Dusk has done a lot of pranks, but this time it seems she's gone too far. There's madness, chaos and casualties. But it also seems to have done something else. It made a guy crazy for Sheena. She's starting to fall for him, even though it's wrong. What will she do? Throw away her heart or her morals? Yikes.
1. Chapter 1

Orange Juice Bomb-Chapter 1 **Hello End Of The World**

**Author Notes: Hey a short story folks! Dusk will be in it Shishi will be in it and there will be chaos comedy and romance you never thought possible. I Mako received permission from a good friend of mine named ****HimekoUchia to use her magical concoction. **

_Sen: And I will be helping Mako-Chan with people's...drastic changes *grins* She does not own MCL, Music, Orange Juice or Dusk...Please enjoy~ Oh and this is not connected or canon(meaning actually happening or true)to her Ripping Off Our Chains Story_

_3rd P.O.V-Dusk_

Ok, soooo Dusk is bored, school is tomorrow and at the moment Sheena is not around to keep an eye on the sadistic chaotic teen. So she goes into one of her favorite stores~ The dollar shop…

"**Hey Dusk how's it hanging?"** The old man's grandson waves. Teal hair, eyes of gold and a knack for having the best products around. "**I need something good, cheap and for tomorrow."**

A smirk lands upon the store clerks face as he rummages through his belongings. Going through the latest stock. "**You're in luck I got this shipment from Japan, good stuff." **He drops the box in front of the eager customer.

She rummages through…"**Hmm popper fake AK-47 gun, nahhhh. Zappy gum...too obvious. Poke-smoker? Let's see…" **

'_Throw this at your pokemon friends after a heated argument. The moment they catch it instinctively with their skills...it becomes a smoke bomb so you can not only win the battle but escape if things get too violent.'_

"**That may come in handy in the future...but it's not what I really need. OHHHH WHAT'S THIS?~?!"** The OJB. '_Throw this and watch the chaos unfold...I would tell you what happens but that would be no fun. Sincerely HU.'_

Now would Dusk pay for such a thing? She has no idea what this will do, this note is such a red flag warning. "**I'll buy this and the poke-smoker~ Here's the cash Tristan."** Really? Really Dusk...ugh. She pays up.

_3rd P.O.V-Sheena_

"**Heyyyyy Sheeny, glad you could make it~" **She sighs as she plops down with two of her friends. it's lunch time and she could use some rest and relaxation before heading to school the next day.

"**I'm glad I could, things have been pretty crazy at home. Did you guys order anything yet?" ** Alexy and his brother Armin decided to have a fun day. Lunch then shopping(clothes=Alexy, games/movies=Armin)

"**No we wanted to wait...but hey where's Dusk? Wasn't she coming?" **Armin our blue eyed, black haired twin finally looked up from his game to frown. "**Let's just say that she was in no mood to socialize when she left."**

Castiel and Dusk got into a bet, and surprisingly...Castiel won...causing Dusk to wear one of his preferable outfits. Let's just say there was a lot more red on Castiel then we thought possible. (why Dusk and him would bet on a Sunday we'll never know)

You quietly hear Armin curse under his breath. Both his crazy twin and friend smile knowingly. "**I'm sorry Armin that you didn't get to see my cousin. I'm sure she would've made your day." **

The colorful twin nudges his brother playfully with his elbow. "**I WAS wondering why he was so willing to come shopping with us Sheeny-Chan."** Armin taking the hint blushes a nice cherry color.

"**Ihavenoideawhatyou'retalkingabout!" **Causing both teasers to laugh. Our heroine blinks innocently tilting her head, hair full of blonde and white swaying. "**Oh come on Armin. It's so obvious you like Dusk~ Just ask her out already."**

He pouts at the girl. "**If it's so easy why don't you do it Sheen?"** She gives him a look. It's a '_**Really? You don't think I haven't?' **_ She sips the water that was placed in front of her.

"**I did and got rejected. But the point is...I did it, now you gotta ask Dusk out."** The blue eyed boy sputters. "**I-I-I can't! Besides she probably doesn't even like me!" ** A facepalm...no a double face palm.

"**Armin I wouldn't tell you to hook up with my cousin if she didn't feel anything for you."** She sighs and plants her head on the table. Both guys look at her worriedly, she seemed down.

But before they could ask their waiter arrived to take their orders. "**I'll take the steak." "Buffalo wings~" "Cheese Pizza…" ** The waiter jots it all down along with the drinks. "**Shirley Temple~" "Pepsi." "Iced Tea please." **

With a promise to be quick he walks off. It's quiet for a few moments...yeah Alexy took his brothers games. Just as Sheena confiscated Alexy's headphones and music player.

"**Alexy, keep frowning like that and I'll force you to watch Angel Beats with me." ** Alexy tears up at the thought. "**Noooo Kanadeeeeeeeee!" ** Sheena manages a smile. Armins raises an eyebrow.

"**How do you even know Kanade, you never watched it."** He points to Sheena who shrugs. "**He wouldn't stop pestering me." "Annnndddd One steak, one thing of buffalo wings and a pizza, along with drinks." **

They say their thanks and dig in. Doesn't take long to finish their plates and boy they are stuffed. Sheena takes out her wallet and pays. The three walk out and wow people like to stare.

Maybe it was Alexy's yell that did it mehe. Anyways the group go onto their shopapalooza(Alexy's word not mine) And they buy a Ton of stuff. Sheena has been working nonstop at her job. And she doesn't really shop till you drop.

Games here, movies here, plushies there, and Alexys favorite thing other then music...Clothes. He drags the two in with his iron grip and he throws outfit after outfit at them. Soon they collapse under the intense weight.

The day goes well, and Sheena buys some things for her cousin. She comes home to demonic laughter...she enters the room. Finding...Orange juice? Her room has become a science lab. A demonic medieval science lab...

The lights are dimmed and her beakers are bubbling. "**Duskkk what are you doing?" ** She smiles. "**I'm going to get my revenge...ohhh are those for me?" ** She claps her hands the the lights return to normal.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I give her her bags. "**The boys were disappointed you couldn't come." **Hint hint Dusk, I know you're not dense. "**Really?~"** Her eyes twinkle in glee, yeah she got it.

I close her door and head to my room. I do some homework, mainly look at some of the stuff I bought. I think I'll wear one of the new outfits. I change into my pj's and get under my covers.

I hope things go well for Armin tomorrow. Alexy and I got him to buck up the courage. But just because she likes him doesn't mean she'll go easy on him. She likes making things difficult.

_The next day...Dusk's P.O.V_

Haha...muahaha...AHHEHHEHEHEHEHEEHE. My plan is perfect. This OJB will work wonderously in my revenge. Castiel must pay for forcing me to wear such a vile outfit. Frill, pink ugh not even my mom would go to such lengths.

I've read the note over and over again and I still don't know what it means, well no time like the present.(**translation: She plans on winging it, hoping something bad with happen to Castiel**)

Now...I just need to make sure Shishi doesn't find out what I'm doing. She's been really down lately. Been going to the doctor's a lot more frequently for her leg, got rejected from this guy she liked.

At first she didn't tell me anything but I knew something was up. One day she came home with a sad face. But covered it up the moment she saw me and mom. It took me a while but I finally got her talking.

So this guy starts flirting with her, and asks her on a date. I convince her that it wouldn't kill her and she agrees. She has a great time and gets to know the guy and finds he's more then just a flirt with a cute smile.

She goes to meet them and finds him partying with this other girl. He catches her eye and makes his way over to her. They get into an argument skipping to the conclusion of her being sad and depressed.

Turns out he was a legit playboy, says all the right words plays all the right moves and the moment a new chick shows up bam, onto the new, forget the old. Well I didn't like that...not one...little bit~

The next day all of the girls he's hit on and dated found themselves at his front doorstep with pinata rackets and him hanging from the ceiling. Wack away! He wasn't so good looking after that.

Anyways...when Sheena is angry, depressed, or tired, and something as annoying as my pranks come into play or Castiel's teasing. She becomes a demon from hell and scares everyone into submission.

As much as I love that girl(i really do) I can't give up my pranks, it's my poison, my addiction, one of the only ways I'm able to survive this boring lifestyle. And like I said before Castiel needs to pay~

Ohhhh perfect timing there's the red head rock boy now~ Snoozing away in front of the huge tree in the courtyard. It's practically screaming '_**Perfect Target. Please hit me!' **_

Ready...Aim….Fi- "**Dusk Belladonna Rose what are you doing?!" "EEEEEKKK" **Aw crap I miss fired JIJISFINIOC"P(C&UFW&*VKZMoOMIO "**What the He-Hello Sheena what a nice surprise."**

She glares daggers at me. "**Dusk…" **Oh crap crap, think Dusk think, last thing you want is to suffer her painful cheek or ear pulls. "**Cousin how are you this beautiful day~"**

She crosses her arms with her eyebrow raised. "**You're gonna have to do better then that. What did you do this time?"** Footsteps inch closer to us forcing her to tear her gaze from me.

"**The question should be what are You doing because it should be illegal to look so hot."** Whoa whoa what?! Did someone just hit on Sheena...She's dumbfounded...

"**Wh-what?!"** Awww how kawaiii she stuttered and a blush... bonus! Ok I have got to see this guy and HUH!? JUIHVUT{VIJRU*SH(*U%(V VJOJ That...that… it's impossible. I'm shocked… it couldn't be…

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-**Side Effects**

**Authors Notes: Ohhh people like this story already. Goody~ Now I don't own Dusk, OJB, MCL nor music. Just Shishi and my other OC's Please enjoy ^_^**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I am completely shocked. I mean of all people to act like this it's him?! I knew Dusk was up to something but to think. This guy has done a 180. Whatever that orange thing she threw was. Screwed up everything.

His hair was always combed but now has this wild sexy look. His whole aura has changed too. He used to be bubbly, and energetic, taking it's place is a massive air of confidence(almost arrogance) and danger. How?

It looks like I'm not the only one confused because Dusk moves out of the way when he asks. Now right in front of me, ack, I never felt so nervous around him before what the heck?!

He lifts up my chin, causing my cheeks to heat up. His smile...is Really starting to piss me off. **"So my hot little angel do you want to fall for me?"** My eye twitches and I never thought I would do such a thing to him.

I frickin Judo flip him. He falls to the ground as I glare. **"I don't date flirts or playboys Alexy, you of all people know that."** I walk away doing my best to get rid of that burning sensation on my face. He likes guys for crying out loud...why?

_3rd P.O.V_

He stares at her as she walks away. Her twists of honey gold and snow white hair sways with each step. He doesn't remember what happened, one minute he's pushing his brother over to Dusk, and the next thing.

Is his...not to say attitude but he feels like a totally different person, as if he had split personality syndrome. Now all he can do is stare at the girl. Before she was like a sister, only to realize now his attraction was more then just that.

**"What the fuck Alexy? How could you do that?!"** His pink gaze turns to Dusk, her glare strikes through him as he rises from his position. **"I prefer to be called Lexus Dusk, and it's not my fault I've fallen for Shishi."**

He shrugs, not understanding what happened, nor caring. Right now he only has one thing set on his mind. Winning Sheena's heart. _'She will be mine.'_ He walks off. Passing Armin and Kenten who are still in disbelief mode.

That is until Dusk slaps both right in the face. **"Ow!"** Both try to rub the pain away but they can't cause they get dragged by the girl. She throws them into an empty classroom and locks the door. **"Shitshitshitshitshit!"**

She slams her hand to her head. **"Dusk what happened to my brother!"** Both guys look at her, knowing she's the reason it happened. Granted Sheena caused it to be Alexy but she wasn't purposely involved.

She reveals an orange substance in a glass bomb. It's pin securely tucked. **"This is the Orange Juice Bomb, OJB for short. I bought this at the dollar store. I had no idea what it did, so I was curious and wanted revenge on Castiel."**

She then explains how she made this liquid that turns to vapor when released(a lot like perfume) out of orange juice and the ingredients that came with said bomb.

**"I wanted revenge on Castiel but before I could throw it Sheena**(accidentally)** snuck up on me and made me missaim, hitting your brother instead."** Her phone suddenly vibrated. Caller ID showed it to be Tristan...perfect timing.

**"Tristan hi what's up, do you know remember that OJB you sold to me… what does it do?**" Chuckling is heard from the other line. **"That's what I'm calling you about.**

**" I did some research. Turns out it screws with your personality, which is why there wasn't so many of those things made. You throw it at say a lazy person, they suddenly become as energized as a bunny on steroids.**

**"It can really screw you up. Also the higher the concentration the longer it's effects last, not to mention there are antidotes and some people are actually immuned to the stuff. Here I'm sending you the info via text."**

He hangs up and 2 minutes later it's all there on her phone. According to the notes, if someone uses it for a long period of time the effects become irreversible. Well, now what to do. Knowing Dusk...

**"Awesome I can't wait to use it on other people. Hmmm I definitely need to do Castiel, Nathaniel is a must...Gasp."** She stares at Kenten and Armin who have been there the whole time.

The two try to bust free. Kenten escapes breaking a window...Armin...not so much. She grabs him. **"Well gamer boy, looks like you'll be helping me~"** She smiles at him. He wants to say no…

However there are a few problems. 1 he likes her (Duh) 2 he's wants to see the side effects (he thought it was cool) 3 NO one minus Sheena ever...tells Dusk no and means it (not counting the consequences)

So it's not all that hard to replenish the OJB, all you need is to refill it with orange juice and boom you're ready for round 2. But Dusk decides to lower the concentration. This time being prepared she marches on eager for the next victim.

_Meanwhile with Sheena_

She mutters as she makes her way into the gymnasium. It's been awhile since she's been so stressed and annoyed beyond belief. And for a change it's not overly chaotic cousin(though she's the reason for it)

**"Hey Sheena~ Can you practice with me? I wanna be ready for the next competition and Crystal's are here yet."** Aoi glomps her friend after she agrees.

_'I know the doc said to take it easy on moving too much but one dance couldn't hurt. Especially with Aoi looking at me like that...'_

While Sheena goes and changes in from her ankle length dress, black tights and dress shoes into sweatpants and a long sleeved tshirt, Aoi sets up the music.

**Just Dance**(Don't own)

**Red One**

**Konvict**

**Gaga (oh, yeah)**

They stand side by side, relaxing their muscles. Our vampire wannabe then realizes something. "Don't you have class first block." Sheena smiles with a no, she had first and last block free(Lucky girl)

**I've had a little bit too much, much**

**All of the people start to rush.**

**Start to rush by.**

**A dizzy twister dance**

**Can't find my drink or man.**

**Where are my keys, I lost my phone.**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**

**Keep it cool what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright.**

Alex-Ahem I mean Lexus was looking for Sheena when he ran into his brother Armin. The twins talk about what happened. _ 'Well that explains a whole lot. If it's not Kim or Castiel it's Always Dusk.'_ They both walk together, because Dusk just basically told the black haired teen to wait for her text. Who knows what she's got planned.

**[Chorus:]**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Duh-duh-duh-duh**

**Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

As they walk they hear music from the gymnasium, neither really caring about class, investigate. Lexus found his(?) girl. Both she and Aoi are dancing in sync. Go figure her school has the day off so she came to do some dance practice.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.**

**How'd I turn my shirt inside out, inside out right.**

**Control your poison babe**

**"Roses have thorns," they say.**

**And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**

**Keep it cool what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

The boys stay hidden, watching the easy movements that only come from years of dancing. Aoi decides to strike up a conversation. "Hey Shikana(Another nickname?) Me and the boys are gonna be doing a street dance off with other groups this weekend. You interested?"

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Duh-duh-duh-duh**

**Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

The dancing prodigy raises an eyebrow. "You're gonna dance in 10 degree weather? And anyways isn't it supposed to snow?" "You've danced in worse conditions…" A sigh escapes from her lips. "I have to think about it, I'm supposed to _'take it easy'_ these days."

**When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.**

**Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.**

**And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a car**

**I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah**

**Shorty i can see that you got so much energy**

**The way you twirling up them hips round and round**

**There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**

**In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.**

Armin and Al-Lexus( i didn't say Alexy but ugh it's so hard! Oh I know I'll call him Alexius~) look at each other in confusion. 'What does she mean?' Aoi claps at Sheena's cartwheel. "Well I don't think flipping around like a gymnast is '_taking it easy'_ Sweetheart. I haven't seen you so frustrated since meeting Riley for the first time."

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Duh-duh-duh-duh**

**Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

Green eyed Angel's eye twitches remembering the incident. "Dusk tried pulling a prank and Alexy is being mean." Choking noises erupt from her dance partners mouth. "Alexy that bubbly sweet ray of sunshine?" A solemn nod.

**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.**

**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**

**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.**

**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**

**Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**

**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**

**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, Lysol, bleed it**

**Spend the last dough**

**(I got it)**

**In your Pocko**

**(I got it)**

"Everyone knows he likes guys(no he's not Bi) but he acted like a different person. Then he flirted with me." A frown forms as Sheena's rethinks of the memory, you'd have thought he was serious...Aoi's voice reminds her of where she was(amazing she danced even when she wasn't paying attention)

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

**Da-doo-doo-doo**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

**Duh-duh-duh-duh**

**Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

**"Maybe he was serious...granted it's a bad time since that Raiku guy practically did the same thing, before ditching you for another…"** Seeing her friends depressed and somewhat dark look...she shuts up.

Lexus winces at the news. No wonder she fricken judo flipped him to the ground. Looking up he ruffles his hair in annoyance. _ 'What can I do to make sure Sheena knows I'm serious...'_ Then it hits him...he's got it.

What he's about to do will either push her to the edge to where she goes into shock. Or it will piss her off all the more to where she'll kill him. But no matter what she'll know his feelings.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-**What A Nightmare**

**Author Notes: We're only getting started...Now the real dangers of the OJB come into play. And what does Lexus have planned? Time to find out :3 Don't own MCL, Music, Dusk OJB~**

_Aoi's P.O.V_

**"Sheena."** We ladies look up to find the blue hair teen leaning at the door frame. Arms crossed with a satisfied smile. Aoi Aoi's romance meter tingles at the sight. No wonder SheenSheen was so flustered and annoyed. Teeheehee.

Hot...Sexy...confident...flirtatious. All the attributes that pisses the beautiful self conscious stubborn Sheena. Ohhh romance in the living flesh, how will you enchant our fair angelic maiden?

Ohhhh Sheena's scowling with the eye twitch...I swear one day that face will stay that way. Alexy however is unaffected from her expression.** "Shouldn't you be in class Alexy?"**

He shrugs nonchalant...ok Now I know he's seriously acting this way to get her riled...I wonder what he's got planned. A ringing noise temporarily stops everything. **"Bro I gotta go."** That's right Alexy is a twin~

**"Later Armin."** A small wave annnnddddd we're back, commence the lighting zapping through the background and fire igniting in Sheeny-Chan's eyes. **"Go to class you slacker."** He fake pouts….eeeeeeekkkk how KE-UTE!

You either have to be Sheena or a woman of steel to not be affected by such a look. I approve of them dating! **"Why don't you come with me...I can teach you a few things."** Ack why am I here, this is personal stuff, oh but at the same time I wanna watch.

She stomps right up to him. **"You have some nerve! I thought you were my friend who was into Guy's Alexy!"** She pokes him in the chest. "**Teasing me like this is mean, this is what I'd expect from Castiel, Dusk even, not you."**

Despite her anger...you can tell she's hurt. She can be emotional when she wants to be. And after that Raiku guy...it's no surprise. She hates it when people betray her, lie or anything else...She holds dark deep grudges. Mr. Hottie grabs her hands EEEEKKKKK.

_Meanwhile with Dusk and Armin-Dusk's P.O.V_

**"It's simple all you have to do is record everything that's happening and stay out of OJB range."** I explain to Armin. God he looks so cute, and hot, and sexy...oh wait no no I have to get my revenge on Cassie~ I can always stare at Armin later.

Ok...there he is...the bastard shall pay for the humiliation he has caused me. Ok checking left, and right and behind...ok good no Sheena to stop me...this time victory will be Mine. Aha...Muahahahahahaha *cough cough* ahem...ok.

I throw it...and Ah shit. LYSANDER AND VIOLET GOT IN MY GODDAMN WAY! Of course those two idiots had to be walking right in front of the stupid redhead. Both are momentarily frozen in place due to the vapors. Castiel walks away ditching his class.

**"Nooooo I was so close!" "Shut up bitch!"** Armins eyes widen and so does mine...Lysander glares at us. Whoa and did he cuss….BONUS~ Ok so Lysander + OJB = potty mouth, attitude and harsh glare~

He suddenly gets a slap on the cheek. **"You're mine. Let's go."** Violet + OJB = Assertive, confident, violent and demanding. Swingo~ Oh and Look it undid Lysander's change. **"Yes Love."** They walk away.

Hmmm so a shock such as a slap to the face can cause a reversal...that's a good note to keep in the back of my mind. So not a total disaster but Ugh. Castiel got away again! Wait...the roof. **"Move it or lose it gamer boy~"**

**"Castiel you NEED to sign these papers. You can't keep running from it!"** Oh crap…**"And I'm Telling YOU golden boy that I don't give a fuck!"** Of all times for these idiots to have a smackdown it's today?

Hehe...well Nathaniel was on my list… **"Armin get the camera ready…"** He nods as I prepare the OJB...No matter what, one if not both won't be able to escape. This will certainly be interesting.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I don't know what the heck Dusk's bomb thing did to him but I'm definitely gonna chew her a new one later. Alexy caught my hands the obnoxious arrogant. He thinks he can say a few words and boom I'm into him? He's got another thing coming.

**"Sheena...the Orange Juice bomb made me realize something. I Love You, not as a friend, not as a sister but as a lover. I want you to be mine. I Need you to be mine. And you may not believe me, but I'm going to prove my love starting with this…"**

I was going to ask what did he mean but he pushes me towards him. Ah, he's kissing me...he he...JKGGCOHW(*R*(VUIH having trouble thinking...he's got me in his iron grip...I I can't fight back, can't even push him away…

He moves his mouth from me granting both of us air. He looks at me questioningly. He may have feelings for me now, but with that OJB…**"You may love me now, but you won't when the effects wear off. I'm not gonna be with you...I'm sorry"** I push him away and run.

I don't know where I'm going and I don't care...I'm not gonna fall for a guy that I've known for so long who most likely not gonna even remember what happened. And it's not like he really means it.

I crash into someone…**"Ow." "Shishi?"** I look up, purple contacts(change every month), hair down that though is black in just the right lighting shows a crimson red highlight. **"Dusk…" "Hey hey what's wrong."** I'm not upset.

A hand reaches and pulls both of us up. I blink, rub my eyes and blink again. **"Castiel?!"** He stares at me worried. "**Are you alright, you took quite a tumble."** He's polite...he's not in his usual clothes…**"Duskkkkk…."**

My eyes narrow down at her. She fidgets…"Come on I'll explain in the Student Council's office." She drags me in Castiel and Armin in tow. I cross my arms. Waiting for her explanation.

_3rd P.O.V_

Clearing her throat...Dusk tells her cousin everything from the dollar store to the past 5 minutes. She threw the bomb just as Castiel and Nathaniel started grabbing each other for their smackdown.

**"As you can clearly see the OJB + Castiel = Polite, kind, organized...and worse...HE donates to Charity! Nathaniel...well."** The door is kicked open...Nathaniel who usually wears a tie...is wearing a hoodie and a cap on his head.

**"Yo Yo yo N-Dog is in the House~!"** Sheena anime drops...Go figure Nathaniel + OJB = rapper and….Um….well **"Dusk hot stuff what's shaking? And Sheen Baby how've You been~"** He grabs her…

Nathaniel + OJB = rapper and….Um….well pervert. Sheena's eyes widen in shock and rage...She kicks him to the moon... **"N-Dog's blasting off Again! YO~"** Her cheeks are firing red...When she feels another pair of arms around her...only they didn't grab lower.

Instead they were wrapped lovingly...protectively.** "You ok Angel?"** Now it's Dusk's turn to anime drop.._.'No wonder she was upset...'_ She was amazed really...she never thought Alexy would stay as **_"Lexus"_** for so long.

**"Alexy get off me before you join _'N-Dog._"** He nuzzles her cheek. **"Don't be so cold, you know I love you and you're feeling the same way."** Her twitching becomes worse...a dark aura surrounds Sheena's entity...Of Which Alexy ignores.

**"Dusk...Change...Him...Back-MPHH!?"** He kisses her...once more not giving her a chance to protest or defend herself. She passes out in his arms from the shock. Obviously he catches her from falling. His pink gaze finds Dusk…**"I need your help."**

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-**Serious**

**Author Notes: Sorry guys it's been a few days. Been busy but you all know how that goes~ Noticed that people probably are dying after finding out Nathaniel's transformation...understand it can and most likely will get worse. I don't own MCl, Music, Dusk or OJB nor do I own anime...wow I own so little sob…**

_Last time on Orange Juice Bomb_

_**"Alexy get off me before you join 'N-Dog."** He nuzzles her cheek. ** "Don't be so cold, you know I love you and you're feeling the same way."** Her twitching becomes worse...a dark aura surrounds Sheena's entity...Of Which Alexy ignores._

_**"Dusk...Change...Him...Back-MPHH!?"** He kisses her...once more not giving her a chance to protest or defend herself. She passes out in his arms from the shock. Obviously he catches her from falling. His pink gaze finds Dusk…**"I need your help."**_

_Present-Sheena's P.O.V_

**"...So that's your decision huh?"** Voices? Ugh my head is killing me. And now my leg is throbbing. I groan in pain. I squint my eyes open. Blue hair? I blink my eyes open. AHHHH WHAT'S HE DOING ON TOP OF ME!?

**"Get off."** I push him off...well I try to anyway. He's too heavy on me. ** "Glad to see you're awake cousin~ And my don't you too look good together."** She's grinning...she actually has the nerve to grin at me. Ohhh if looks could kill.

**"Now Angel, glaring though it's hot isn't the best look for you. Come on, smile."** He pecks me on the mouth. My anger returns to the fricken idiot on me, using my leg I get him to slide off...Guess he didn't see that coming. Finally I can sit up.

**"You're in the nurse's office Shishi. Lexus was kind enough to carry you after you passed out~"** My eyes widen in shock...my face burns I hide under the covers. **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Oh the humiliation...can I die now?

**"Called it, pay up Aoi."** (They bet to see what her reaction. Dusk bet she's hide blushing, Aoi bet she'd run first.) I hear her quietly curse. An exchange of cash. The door open. **"My latest article is a hit~"** Crap it's Peggy...I got 5 bucks that I'm involved. ** "Mental overload.**

**"Everyone has been suspiciously hit with a new wave of crazy that changes who you are. The first victim Mr. Bubbly sweetheart Alexy Wood, now super perfect hottie Lexus carries Sheena Rose out of concern and love to the nurse~"** I uncover my head to scowl.

I knew I always hated her… I swear these people are testing My sanity. The moment I snap it's the end of the world. I noticed my evil cousins smirk..uh oh. ** "BOMBS AWAY~"** I flinch as the orange vapors surround Peggy.

The annoying reporter...blinks, stunned by its power. ** "Ugh what happened to me. Gasp."** She throws the camera away like Dusk when Mia tries to dress her up in pink lace. ** "Ahhh what am I doing touching that?!"**

Her eyes widen in shock, as she stares at the newspaper everyone is now(thanks to her…) reading. **"Hey don't you guys know it's wrong to get into someone's private life!?"** She takes the stories and throws them into the trash...HALLELOOYAH!

_3rd P.O.V_

Ok...so Peggy + OJB = Non gossiper, respects one's privacy, will not snoop and will scold those who do. I like and apparently so does Sheena since she hugs Peggy. All before remembering why she was so annoyed/embarrassed and sprinted to her first class.

Dusk sneaks something into her pocket before she makes a run for it...and she's gone, probably broke a new record. Dusk is all happy~ **"I don't know about you people but it's going to be an oh so wonderful day. I have more victims to find. Ta ta~"**

Lexus shakes his head at the girl as she dashes out.** "Armin how did you fall for her?"** He shrugs, **"She's fun and she grows on you. So...how exactly are you going to catch Sheena?"** The blue one smiles mischieviously.

**"I have my ways."** The two part for their classes. Sheena who is now at her locker sighs as she grabs her books when something falls from her pocket. '?' A red and white ball is on the ground as if it was a legit pokeball. There's also a note.

_**"Heyyy cuz it's Dusky~ This is a present for a certain future event I'm sure you're gonna hate dealing with. The poke-smoker is made by Tristan toss it and a poof of smoke will appear that will allow you to escape whatever hell hole you're in~ A one time deal."**_

Smack smack smack...there's a dent in her locker and I'm pretty sure her heads gonna hurt for a while(not that it didn't hurt before.) She opens the door to her music class. Peck~ ** "Thanks for the kiss~"** Lexus...how what why…

He grins before moving to the side with a slight bow, allowing Sheena in. _ 'God can't anything go right today.'_ She numbly walks passed him and sits. Class isn't for another...hmmm I'd say 5 minutes(no one is here yet since they're still in their other class. Sheena was only unconsious for like… a half hour.

He decides to...lay down and put his head in her lap…**"What are you doing?!"** His hand caress her cheek causing her to be even more pissed. **"Hmmm you're comfy, sigh why didn't I notice this before."** She drops his head on the ground.

He of course prepared for it didn't get injured. She smiles tightly. **"Maybe it's because before you like guys...speaking of which I would like him back."** Now he's leaning against her. ** "Did I love you like this before?"**

He knows the answer, everyone is going to remember who they were before and after the he really wants to know is her thoughts. He's treating her like a book in a different language, doing his best to understand it. She snorts.

**"No and I was fine with it. I don't need any romance in my life."** In a way she's lying...she's one of those types that enjoy a good romance story...but this is reality, and of which this is not something where she always gets a happy ending.

Lexus pouts slightly, he saw her eyes...she's hurt and doesn't want anyone in to be with her. He whispers into her ear. **"There you go being cold and stubborn. Even the strongest of warriors fall back...you need people in your life Sheena…**

**"You need someone to catch you when you fall and support you when you're down. Let me be the one."** Alexy + OJB = Straight(as in likes girls...if he was bi...it'd be the end because he would rule over all.)

Very wise, charismatic, do I really need to continue, cause you people see who and what he is with OJB. Chills rack through Sheena's frame…**"I have people who support me…"** She doesn't even try to deny it, he hit it home. And both know it.

**"Clearly, but you don't let them support you enough...why do you only have to carry heavy burdens hm? Why are you so insecure about yourself?"** She doesn't answer...the doors open. All of their classmates gasp and squeal…

Did I mention that the OJB made Lexus Very charismatic...he's basically like Usui Takumi from Maid sama~ The teacher clears her throat settling everyone down. ** "Class today you'll be randomly assigned partners. You'll pick a song to sing…and dance to"**

They drew numbers, there's 12 students so there are 6 numbers. Sheena is number six~ She looks around to see if anyone has the same and...Peck~ **"Looks like we got to be partners Angel~"** _'Good grief.'_

She's getting soooo many death glares. Other then Alexy there are only 3 other guys here...Making 7 pairs of feminine eyes revealing their hatred and jealousy. They only have 5 minutes to choose a song(what they heck kind of music class is this?!)

To be continued

**Author Notes: Dear lord...the original chapter was way too long so I had to split it. What will happen? That's for me to know and you to find out. But wow Alexy he knows what he's doing. Send a fav/follow/review pm ect ect Tchao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-**Curses**

**Author Notes: I no own Mcl, Music, Anime, Dusk, OJB...and I apologize in advance for the violent...episodes...**

_Previously we saw Alexy and Sheena paired up for a random class assignment…_

_3rd P.O.V_

_'No time to worry about it now. Knowing Alexy he'll make me do it if I say no...might as well try to work with him.'_ **"Alexy do you remember that song I showed you last week on youtube?"** He nods, it was a good song and video(it was an amv, back then he adored the cute guys that were on screen.

He smiles remembering him and Sheena fangirl. It was hilarious. **"Think we can do that song?"** In a way it was perfect, it expressed their(?) feelings, had a good beat. The 5 minutes go by way too quickly and the teacher deciding to mix things up a bit…

Once more decides by lotto. Of course it's the number 6…**"I just can't win…"** She and her partner stand up and head into the center of the room. The girls are just snickering expecting miss. I don't dance to screw up.

What they don't know is how well of a dancer Sheena is. If not for the intense pain in her legs, she'd have been a worldwide superstar a long time ago. Lexus tells the teacher the song they wish to do. Sheena set up the music to play...

**Love Struck** (fell in love with this song, no pun intended and no I don't own)

The teacher sets up the camera. She usually records the assignments she gives her students. It makes things easier for grading. This teaches teamwork, gives a sense of experimentation, and practice with one's sense of creativity and sound.

**You got my attention when you made that move**

**I, I can't help it cause I'm stuck like glue**

**Why, why am I the only one to see?**

**Girl, I really want to get that, get that**

**Relation, no doubt about it**

Almost immediately they're in sync. Sheena despite her bad luck and tendency to get into confusing, chaotic and crazy situations has a talent for dancing. She can perfectly adapt to any beat or rhythm change. As well as perfectly copy peoples movements with her own flair.

**Who can do it like you do it when you do?**

**So hooked up on you like a tattoo**

**I'm serious about it**

**Girl, I really want to get that, get that**

**Relation, no doubt about it**

Now normally Sheena would sit out of assignments like these. She'd say she's not doing it, accept the F and then do makeup work. Recently with her constantly going to the doctors, and just not really in the mood to dance she would watch everyone.

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There is no one that can top, top, top your smile**

**Girl you got me**

**Love struck, you got me**

**Love struck, girl you got me**

**Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh**

'STOP!' (For the record the performance will end but the song will keep playing.) The teacher shouted at the pair...before crying on her knees...'The dancing was beautiful...you both pass for the whole year.' More glare, and they intensify, never has that teacher given a an A+ let alone for the year.

**Girl you got me**

**Love struck, you got me**

**Love struck, girl you got me**

**Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh**

The class ends after all the groups go, and the atmosphere is rather tense for Sheena...She leaves for her history lesson Alexy silently behind her, he also takes her books. It becomes a game of keep away and kiss the girl. Good thing SheenSheen is nothing but hot air at this point.

**I, I, I love it when you give me that smile**

**I've, I've being waiting for this for a long time**

**My, my, my premonition is telling me try**

**Girl, I really want to get that, get that**

**Relation, no doubt about it**

So far as the narrator I've noticed several things about Lexus. He doesn't mind at all if Sheena calls him Alexy but does mind if other people do. Also He Constantly kisses her every chance he gets. A kissing machine! Yet he knows when to stop and be serious. Gaaaa my heart, Sheena's heart and every other girl within a 10 mile radius are pounding so loudly you'd think bombs were going off...

**I have to give you credit for your style**

**And I want to be with you for awhile**

**I got to give it up cause**

**Girl I really want to get that, get that**

**Relation, no doubt about it**

And speaking of bombs going off...Dusk is up to no good...at all, but we all knew that. A time skip and you find Sheena strangling her cousin in rage...both are tired, sweaty and pale. The twins are just looking at the pair wondering what to do. Because every smart male knows that interfering with a girl fight is taboo unless you wanna die in the cross fire.

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There is no one that can top, top, top your smile**

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU FRICKEN MORON!?#!?' A flash in time finds you in science class. Mr. F was OJB...It totally backfired. On a daily basis you find him constantly fidgety and as timid and squeaky as a mouse. This is also one of the only classes Dusk and Shishi has together. They had a paper due today(no it was an individual assignment)

**Girl you got me**

**Love struck, you got me**

**Love struck, girl you got me**

**Love struck, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Dusk not doing the paper and not dealing with Mr. F decided to experiment, so she tossed the bomb. He became an extreme drill sergeant. If you thought Kenten's dad was bad...haha yeah his dad would've been crying after the first minute. He threw desks at people. 'I WANT YOU ALL TO GIVE ME 1000 PUSH UPS!'

**Girl you got me**

**Love struck, you got me**

**Love struck, girl you got me**

**Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Yeah, you got me like a puppet on a string**

**I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin**

Both girls managed to escape with their poke-smokers, but it didn't go unnoticed…'GET BACK HERE YOU WORMS!' Bringing us to the present of Sheena killing Dusk because now thanks to that blasted thing Mr. F is out for their blood. 'Why why couldn't you just behave and for my sake quit your stupid pranks!?' Oh crap her patience has snapped...

**And just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top, top, top your smile**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one who can top, top, top your smile**

In a last ditch effort our victim Dusk throws her OJB at the closest person she could aim for...and it happened to be…'Bitches~ My name is Melo D, and I'm so good that boys sing my name!' Melody + OJB = Obnoxious Royal Barbie/ Street Punk hooker hybrid...Oh joy. She starts making a play for Armin and Lexus. 'Hey Melody buzz off, no one wants you here.' Ironically Sheena and the brunette never did get along...and they definitely won't now.

**Girl, you got me**

**Love struck, you got me**

**Love struck, girl, you got me**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

'Girl My name is Melo D. Get it right Bitch!' It wasn't what anyone was expecting as far as a transformation. But it did the job, because the white/blond haired girl focused her anger at the next ojb victim...releasing Dusk from her soon to be death. However she might've made things worse...

**Girl, you got me**

**Love struck, you got me**

**Love struck, girl you got me**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

In no time at all it becomes a cat fight( WHERE THE HECK ARE THE TEACHERS!?) The magic of the OJB vapors causes there to be a mud bath...our ladies in swimsuits….And of course N-Dog is selling tickets.

**"Yo yo yo N-Dog is back and we have these feisty ladies fighting for the chance of being my bitch."** He grins...now fully attired, low cut jeans, hoodie, golden dentures, bling. Sheena's anger intensifies...I swear she's ready to kill everyone...never thought she could get so mad.

She goes to kick him, but he being prepared catches her leg with a cheeky grin. **"My aren't you flexible girl. How bout we see your moves tonight…"** The air chills. Lexus is ready to tear N-Dog a new one yep...he's jealous, badly. As if under a spell Sheena smiles at him though.

She grabs him by the back of the neck. Dusk starts to worry...I mean think about it Sheena was really really close to Melody it's possible she might've fallen under it's effects...the hoodie pres grins and leans closer. When she hops and knees him in the balls with her noncaught leg.

Ohhhh I see she used him as leverage. By grabbing him it gave her enough balance and hold so she could jump. It also helped that he lowered his gaurd and leaned in. He lets her go and falls...Clutching his pained area he looks up at her. **"Why you gotta be so cold yo."**

Before she could retort Melo D tackles her and the fight recommences. Go figure there's random weapons in the mud pool as well...Sheena find a taser...and doesn't hesitate to use it. Several times. At last, The brunette has her face in the goopy water, slowly drowning with Sheena on top.

Dusk approaches…**"Sheena she's going to die if you stay on top of her…"** Red eyes...no more green but inferno crimson red. I know what you're all thinking. Sheena + OJB = violent rage psycopath right? Nope go figure the orange juice doesn't infect her at all, matter of fact she's immuned.

Ha hahaha...yeah no she's tired, annoyed beyond belief. Both her patience and sanity has snapped. And she has to constantly deal with things her cousin keeps creating...Back to the strangling~** "Ack Ugh…"**

Amazingly Sheena is back in her original attire and the mud arena is gone in a poof. Once more Dusk fears for her life(She should she really should )She fires her deadly orangy weapon at another bystander...this time it being Armin.

_To be continued_

**Author Notes: Amazingly Sen came up with Melody's transformation..believe me when he wants to he can really get into character I almost died from laughing so hard. Send me what you think guys and any guesses on what happened to Armin the key is to remember what he likes most.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-**A date?**

**Author Notes: Good evening~ I no own MCL, Dusk, OJB, music and anime. Enjoy!**

_Previously on Orange Juice Bomb_

_Ha hahaha...yeah no she's tired, annoyed beyond belief. Both her patience and sanity has snapped. And she has to constantly deal with things her cousin keeps creating...Back to the strangling~** "Ack Ugh…"**_

_Amazingly Sheena is back in her original attire and the mud arena is gone in a poof. Once more Dusk fears for her life(She should she really should )She fires her deadly orangy weapon at another bystander...this time it being Armin._

_Present 3rd P.O.V_

At first nothing happens to the boy...but then the effects take over. **"Sheena it's not right to use violence. We can all talk out our feelings over some vegan snacks."** He smiles...So Armin + OJB = Vegan/nature lover/peacemaker?

Sheena smiles, **"That would be wonderful, Dusk and I will be having a nice 'chat' later."** She is released...and safe...for now. The prankster better write her will while she can. Armin walks away, Sheena turns her head away for one minute and...Poof.

She hit Kenten…**"Wahhhhh don't look at me…"** He runs and hides into Sheena. They both fall on the floor. Her cousin makes a run for it due to the distraction. **"Oh no you don't!"**

Dusk accidently dropped one of her fleeing tools... rope. Shishi tries to lasso the girl. **"Human Shield!"** Tugging her target she notices it was her cousin...no it was N -Dog. Who is now awake…He grins at the girl on the floor...Oh yeah I never told you what happened with Ken.

Kenten + OJB = weak, hates/scared of being stared at...in a way this is who he was before military school. Anyways back to N- Dog flirting. **"I knew you couldn't resist me."** Just as he's about to do something. A knight in shining armor appears.

**"What do you think you're doing to my girl N-Dog."** Lexus to the rescue. Who swipes a kiss. Getting the blond boy angry.** "Hey what's your prob man?"** They get into a heated argument. They turn to find Sheena missing and Kenten sleeping.

A note: **"Hey brother~ I'm taking Shiki and Dusk for a workout then lunch! Text me if you need me."** Which brings us to Dusk and Sheena walking behind Armin out the school. They run into Melody. Dusk snorts. **"Wow Melody is definitely struttin it."**

She turns. **"It's Melo D Sugar~ Come over my house anytime."** She winks. Apparently her hatred of Sheena is still there, but won't hesitate to flirt with anything else. Her outfit is um...wild. Leopard print, alligator boots, fur coat…

Armin gasp in shock, before getting a random bucket of red paint. He throws it on her. **"MURDERER!"** Both girls raises an eyebrow at the scene...all before recording it. Youtube baby~(don't own )

After that...and 10,100,000 views later. They head for a nice walk around town. Sheena had already done her shopping for the holidays. Dusk however...hasn't so she's dragged. She finds herself staring at the center square. People are singing, dancing and playing instruments.

She heads to the square finding a kind family performing. She's asked if she wanted to sing. She nods. One of the little kids gives her an old top hat to use to receive money. She sits down next to one of them.

**Show me the light** (short version Don't own) _Sheena's P.O.V_

**I'm out here on my own**

**To face the day alone**

**I need your love to help me through the night**

**I'm lost out in the cold**

**I want someone to hold**

**I feel you're near, though you're out of sight**

I see Armin and Dusk through the window. He's not exactly himself but it doesn't look like my cousin minds it. If anything she seems to be having fun...and she hates shopping. Ack people are staring at me...ignore it, just focus on singing.

**Show me the light**

**Someone to lead and guide me**

**Show me the light**

**A love to stand beside me**

**Show me the light**

**When I fear the dark**

**A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc**

**Show me the light**

I feel a slight weight on me. It's one of the kids that gave me the hat. She snuggles into me, and giggles as snow starts falling down. She takes big breaths of air seeing the puff clouds. It was fun~ Some people decided to have a snowball fight, those who didn't want to play stayed near me in the neutral zone.

**I'm reaching for a star**

**Wondering where you are**

**Where is the love searching for me too?**

**Beyond the mountain top**

**The dream will never stop**

**Give me a sign**

**I'm running out of time**

**Show me the light**

**Someone to lead and guide me**

**Show me the light**

**A love to stand beside me**

**Show me the light**

**When I fear the dark**

**A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc**

**Show me the light**

**Show me the light**

**Someone to lead and guide me**

**Show me the light**

**A love to stand beside me**

**Show me the light**

**When I fear the dark**

**A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc**

**Show me the light**

I finish and people clap as I bow. The kind people give me the hat full of money. Praising me, with a thanks I meet up with Dusk and Armin, he then takes us to a vegan restaurant. **"No steak?"** She pouts...yeah she's definitely hating this~

I order the lasagna, he orders the veggie stir fry, Dusk goes for the tofu stew...of which she passes to me...guess I'm eating that too. It doesn't take long for lunch to end. Dusk and I part ways from Armin. We walk through the icy slush.

**"I'm hungryyyyyy."** I smile, **"Regret using the ojb?"** She winces, **"A little, Castiel and Nathaniel though entertaining scared the hell out of me, and Armin...yeah I need him back. Also what are you going to do with Lexus?"**

I groan what Am I going to do with him...I hate to admit it but I'm falling for his new persona and it Sucks! I miss the old sweet gay boy I'd hang out with and fan girl over animes with, but...it feels kinda nice knowing his new self likes me…

Aggggg bad Sheena he was your friend first. It's not right. **"Dusk do you remember what the antidote is for the ojb?"** She takes out her notes, scanning through them. **"Let's see, so far I've found three options.**

**"1...let it wear off. 2...give him the equal concentration of grape juice...or give him enough of a shock to return it to normal."** Ughh! I'm ready to rip my hair out…**"You know...you could let him stay that way."**

I stare at her. **"I thought you were loyal to your friends." She puts her hands up, guard mode initiated. "I am...but he seems happy as Lexus, and you know...after what happened before, this could be good for you."**

I laugh, but there's no humor in it. **"He only likes me because of the ojb, and he was happy before. And...I'm not gonna make him stay that way."** I bit my cheek..I swear one of these days I'm gonna draw blood.

She frowns at me and we continue walking. I open the door to our house...and...Peck…"Alexy…" He smiles at me...god dang him. He points up.** "A mistletoe?"** I sigh and walk in. **"Did you forget last week we planned an anime Marathon?"**

I blink while freezing in place. I did forget. With all the chaos going on. More importantly I swivel my head to Dusk with my eyes slanted...her grin is back. She remembered. Armin is there too...back to his gamer self.

Alexy answers my silent question. **"Gave him grape juice he returned to normal."** Looks like he's chugging down all of my cheese puffs. He shudders. **"I can't believe I went vegan...ugh. Dusk never ever do that again…"** She promises not to ojb him...

**"Well Shishi I'm gonna go set up the movies."** She drags Armin...drat. I take a seat and rub my hands together trying to warm them up. **"I know what you're thinking and no I'm not changing back."**

He plants himself right next to me. **"It's not fair to you." He pushes me teasingly. "And it is to you, come on Sheeny...look, being as Lexus gave me a chance to be with you more then a friend or sibling. SO I liked guys at one point it doesn't mean I'll stay that way."**

Wha wait I...He smiles...his sunny Alexy smile. **"Surprise! I've been normal for the past half hour, and I remember everything."** Ahhh noooo I'm blushing. He gives me a kiss, I'm ready to die. **"I love you Sheeny~ Got any plans for christmas?"**

I smile at him. "Hmm other then doing gifts with my aunt and cousin no." We stand up. **"Great my parents have been dying to meet the girl who turned me bi."** He starts walking to the T.V room. I hold him back. **"Wait."**

I bang the door 3 times...2 minutes late. **"Ok."** I open the door. good they stopped making out. **"What took you guys so long?"** I smirk at the mess the pair are in. **"Chatting but apparently it didn't take long for you guys to lip lock."**

I nearly get a pillow to the face, but Dusk is happy. **"So what're we watching?"** She reveals the anime. **"Yes Case Closed!"** Hm so I have a new boyfriend. I still have my best friend and go figure my cousin gets a happy ending...sounds good.

The end…..

…..Just kidding~ No seriously to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-** Bad Vixen**

**Author Notes: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND SUCH~ Sadly as much as I hate odd numbers this is indeed the last chapter of OJB. I don't own mcl, music, anime, Dusk and ojb. Thank you all for being such awesome fans!**

**Also for those who have not read Ripping of Our Chains. Please understand it's not my fault it took me so long to type this chapter. It's my friends fault.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Why me? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"** A light chuckle. **"Come on just answer the riddle and you can go!**"_ 'Yeah and then do a million other annoying riddles and puzzles.'_ A sigh escapes her lips. All before pondering the words in her head again.

I'm sure you're all greatly curious as to what's going on. As you all know Dusk just loves making things different and entertaining…(for her at least) So she's up to some new tricks. Things just can't go right for the white/blond girl.

Here's the facts. It's Christmas eve, it's 10 degrees outside, covered in slopes of snow, and worst of all is she is wearing an angel costume(it's cute but not good for the cold) while playing a game with Dusk.

It all started 10 minutes ago. There was going to be a christmas themed costume party at the Rose house. All of their friends were gonna come over and decorate. But Mia pushed the party later to the night. Dusk being bored decides to rev things up a bit.

With blank mail photos, a kidnapped Alexy and a letter all was said and done. Now Sheena who was already in her costume because her aunt took all of her other clothes so she could wear it is freezing her butt off on the icy roof with Castiel.

Dressed up like a bad boy elf he smirks. Dusk and Sheena though for the most part are different in personality they both have one flaw/hatred. And that my friends is puzzles._ 'Ok ok think.'_ **"I am as high as the sky. That is a lie, I am actually somewhere when you would die. Both clues are so white and bright that you will lose your sight."**

The redhead smirks at the annoyed teen. Majority of the guys were bribed into helping with this game. Think of it as a rpg. You have the hero who using their wits and strengths to get through any and all obstacles in your path in order to take down the main honcho…

That Villain is ding ding ding Dusk. Madam Vixen. Of which she also made it christmas themed to make it more challenging. Sheena's first task was to decipher where her first opponent(Castiel) would be. Bringing us to the current area. The roof.

Suddenly like lightning it strikes her. She mumbles to herself...barely heard. **"High as the sky means the bright sun blinding sun, the ground means the snow!"** She reaches towards the edge, careful about her footing and digs through the cold flakes.

It doesn't take long to hold her next puzzling challenge high in the air.(for the record they're written on indestructible candy cane scrolls. **"A smart little angel to find me, now for the next challenge you'll sea~"** She groans she can imagine herself doing this for hours.

And knowing her cousin she just might. Castiel walks away knowing his task is done. His reward? A bunch of pictures of the girls from school in swimsuits. But they all mystically go boom! _'Knock out photos...guaranteed to heat things up~'_

Ignoring the now in pained red head elf, our Angel of Victory makes her way back into the school which thank god is warm, cutting through the locker rooms she finds Nathaniel? She frowns and raise an eyebrow.** "Did she sell you her soul?"**

**"No but she did promise not to cause any sort of problems at school when we come back for a week."** It's a pretty good deal considering this is the girl who once snuck a live 5 ft octopus into the school and let it go on a rampage in the cafeteria. **"Alright soo what do I have to do?"**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

In the see through pool you see floating POKEMON?! DIGIMON?! This is a pinch me I'm dreaming phase...Ow...ok not a dream…**"Tristan…"** I really need him to make me a vulpix robot. These look as if they're real.** "You need to catch one specific fish. It is considered king of the sea."**

Dang it...I haven't fished in years. First one...a magikarp. Second one...a feebas. Did I mention that I never fished in the pokemon game but surfed? Well here's why. The one time I don't want a feebas or a finneon, and i catch a boatload...Sob

My eye twitches in annoyance….And Nathaniel is watching me with pity and he can't help(and I don't want it) ARGGGG WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BLACKMAILED AND WHY DID ALEXY HAVE TO GET FRICKEN KIDNAPPED BY THAT DEVIL.(By the way she's not aware of Armin's kidnapping.)

My line pulls and it's a goldeen. Yay finally I got something different.** "You're free to go Sheena, you caught the right pokemon."** But wait...how is it...A cosplaying robot! its a seaking HALLELOOYAH~

_Dusk's P.O.V_

Inside the fishes mouth is the next riddle. Reading she automatically knew where to go… good good. **"Dusk why are you doing this again."** Alexy and Armin are locked in my dungeon cell~ **"Because I'm bored and I have other personal reasons."**

I eat popcorn, watching. I set up cameras all over the school so I could watch my cousins every move. I'm quite entertained. Now I see why she always had me or Armin fish for her. Wonderful she's reached the garden.

**"Jade?"** He smiles at her, that's right good boy. **"Hi Sheena I'm here to give you your task. Your next clue is hidden somewhere in this garden. You Only have 5 minutes to search before an opponent comes out to fight you. If you can't find the clue in 20 minutes then you'll lose."**

Teehee, this will be fun, no doubt despite her frustrations she's curious to see who her enemies will be. Jade tells her the riddle and her look is priceless, I nearly choke on my popcorn though. **"Got any 3's?"** Alexy and Armin are playing cards.

**"Goldfish…"** Hehehehe Ohhhh Sheena's first opponent is out. **"Sheena I have come for you! Prepare to Di-"** He's sent flying the poor sucker, though that's what he gets for stealing My manga. My cousin looks for the flower as if she didn't just send Riley to the moon.

**"Yes I found it."** Yes she found it...but she's going to be quite hm...unhappy reading it. **"Go back to where you first started…"** Aha~ 5...4...3...2...1...`0~ **"DUSK BELLADONNA ROSE!"** Teeheheee.

A sigh escapes both boys. I made sure to dress them up all nice and cute. Armin is Gray from Fairytail. Alexy is Train from Black Cat. Oh won't Shishi be surprised seeing her little kitty kat!

_3rd P.O.V_

Turning her attention back onto the screen she notices something wrong. **"Wait wait she didn't start in the house."** When we say Dusk had a dungeon we meant a cage in the twins room. Sheena is currently in her aunts house.

Quickly the confused villainess makes a call.** "Hello?" "Sheena...you didn't start at the house…"** An Evil giggle escapes her mouth.** "Oh I know I just thought I'd drop something off before starting All Over Again."** Yeah she's pissed, her patience is very small when it comes to her cousins mind games.

And what's worse is the fact that her smile is so happy go innocent. When at the moment she's anything but. **"Hey Auntie?"** _'Oh no...not mom.'_ The magenta santa beams at her niece. **"Yes deary?"**

With a smile still across her face she hands Mia a nicely wrapped present. **"I wanted to give you your present early~"** Dusk can only pale at this point...she has no idea what Sheena got her mother but whatever it is...it can't be good.

Then she hears a heart pounding screech.** "KYAAAAAAA I LOVELOVELOVE IT! Thanks sweet pea." "A book...nononono Please say it isn't so!"** But it is. A scrapbook full of adorable and embarrassing pictures of Dusk since she was a child.

Oh no worries there's plenty of Sheena also, but she doesn't care. It could become confetti in the air for everyone to see and she wouldn't be bothered. Now the reputated Dusk is a completely different story.

She's mean, she's tough, she's dark, and she's sadistic. Who would obey her if they found out that she wore pink and other bright and girly outfits and did tea parties with barbie dolls. Yeah...she can't afford it._ 'I thought I destroyed them all!'_

Emphasis on thought my friends. Looks like Sheena is much more secretive and magically sneaky then anyone could guess.** "Well I'll be off Auntie."** A kiss on the cheek and she's off.

_Time skip because I can._

We find the angel and devil rose face to face at last. Sheena just breaths a great big sigh. Her boyfriend and her cousins boyfriend are all dressed up. And locked away. _'I'm amazed she didn't dress them up as princesses.'_

(Underline=Dusk, plain bold=Sheena)

**"You were bored."**

"Yep~"

**"You made riddles so I would find you guys here."**

"That's right!"

**"Just so we could do a video game after the party."**

"Uh huh. So you wanna do it?"

The boys are released and Dusk gets a painful punishment...the dreaded double cheek pull.** "Ow owowowowowow let mwe go! I'mm shorry!"** One last tug before her release. **"You have 20 minutes to steal Mia's pictures before she sets them up all over the party."**

A zoom and she's off. On vixen onwards~ There's only one problem...Dusk wanted to do a video game, but by her rules. Sheena notices something strange in the twins room. A receipt..._'OJB?!'_ With that much...! Realizing her mistake she sprints after her cousin.

She catches up to her. An evil grin, a button...and the end of the world we know. All on christmas.** "Well Shishi...lets see how you do on my playing field. I'll be the Head boss. You'll be the main hero...and Your goal...is to survive. Good luck Sheena Angel Rose."**

The End of OJB

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**First off thank you for your patience. Second once again my friend is once again getting his way. That's right folks this story will have a sequel. There will be Dusk, there will be OJB, and there will be Chaos. There will also be another friend joining this story...Let the battle begin in _"Welcome To The RPG"_**


End file.
